


Different kind of surprises

by NooneLamron



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NooneLamron/pseuds/NooneLamron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was waiting for Derek to pick him up at college and when he did he had a major surprise for him but not the one Stiles exactly had in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different kind of surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Made a little fanfic of one of my favorite couples. Hope you guys enjoy this!

"Can't believe I'm letting you drive my jeep."

"Why? You let Scott do it all the time." Derek said nonchalantly as he waved out a hand. His boyfriend just bit his lip and bounced his leg in response. "Besides I thought you'd be distracted." He smirked.

"Not when I'm mad at him." Stiles blurted out completely ignoring that last sentence and making a tiny sinking feeling appear in Derek's stomach.

"Why are you so mad at me?" He risked asking.

"Really?" He said raising his eyebrows then waving at his crotch for emphasis. Derek just huffed out a sigh and rolled his head to the side along with his eyes.

"I thought you liked surprises?" He said now furrowing his brow. Stiles groaned loudly.

"I do I just thought that we would do something back there and not have to wait until we got the whole way home." Derek's grip tightened a little on the steering wheel.

"I know, it's just..." 

"What?" Stiles said fully turning to him.

"Well, you know how vocal you can get and since we haven't seen each other for awhile I figured the loft would be the safest bet or would you rather have half of your dormitory beating down the door to keep quiet at 3 a.m. again?" Derek said raising his eyebrows with a smirk as he glanced at him to see a blush take over and then a finger point directly at him.

"That was totally your fault! You know how I act when you attack my neck and then you pinned me up against the wall." Derek must've remembered as well as his eyes flashed an electric blue which sent a bolt down Stiles' spine. "Why can't we do anything in the jeep?" Stiles was almost pleading.

"Because last time you almost got a concussion." There went the pointed finger once more.

"Again your fault. As I was trying to straddle you, you thought it was a good idea to have 'nipple play time'!" Which he quoted with his long fingers that Derek was now eyeing as he licked his lips. Stiles noticed and quickly lowered his hands but glowered at him. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"And you're not?"

"I didn't really say--"

"Stiles!" He warned. 'Those were fangs now. Great.' Thought Stiles. But honesty was their first rule.

"Okay, okay. Maybe I am a little but I still wish you would've told me why and I wish I got a better surprise then this." Derek laughed.

"What?" He turned to him once more.

"You think this is your only surprise?" Stiles stared at him with his mouth agape. "There's more to it than that." 

"Well, then bring it on, baby." Before those words could register with Stiles Derek had already cranked up the butt plug causing his hips to shoot up into the air. "I am so getting you back when we get to the loft!" He threatened between pants and Derek surely liked the sound of that as Stiles' things were waiting to be unpacked for him to move in.


End file.
